Perfectly imperfect
by SasakiAyumu
Summary: 1 tahun hilang, 3 bulan kembali dan 2 minggu kembali menghilang, dan kini kembali lagi. bertemu dengannya yang asing tapi kau kenal. seseorang dari masa lalu yang terlupakan. kembali adalah keputusanmu, yang seharusnya tak kau ambil pikirmu. tapi ia membuktikan bahwa kembali adalah keputusan yang sangat indah. Akashi Seijuuro X Reader [chapter 1]
1. Chapter 1

**Perfectly Imperfect**

By: Hirazawa Yuuki

**Caution!**

-dont like dont read!

-Typo bertebaran

-watashi wa newbie desho jadi kalo aneh mohon maaf *bow* -w-

**Akashi Seijuuro x reader**

**Chapter 1.**

Reader POV~

Sendiri... Gelap... one-chan, kamu dimana? One-chan? haaah one-chan koo basah? Ini apa? Darah? O-one-chan? One-chan bangun! One-chan!

"(name)-sama..." siapa itu? Aku takut...

"(name)-sama, bangun..." Siapa? Ke-kenapa tanganku dipegang?

"(Name)-sama, kumohon bangun nanti anda telat... (name)-sama!" dia berteriak dan menarikku. Aku kaget melihatnya dan... "one-chan! Jangan pergi! Disini saja..." akupun mulai terisak dan memeluk sosok itu.

"(name)-sama, aku tahu anda masih sedih. Tapi, sampai kapan anda tak mau keluar kamar? Ayah anda dari Jerman terus mengkhawatirkan anda, apakah anda tega melihat ayah anda dan kami terus bersedih karena mu?" katanya yang ternyata mika-san, maid yang paling dekat denganku.

Aku menggeleng dan mulai sadar itu mimpi. Jendela terbuka dan ada 2 temanku disana. Hmmm, rasanya sudah 2 minggu aku tidak melihat mereka dan juga tidak melihat matahari.

"(name)-chan, jangan sedih terus yaa aku jadi ikutan sedih. Sekolah yuk?" kata sasaki-chan, temanku.

"(name)-chan! Aku kangen kamuuu! Moo kamu 2 minggu ga masuk band berantakan tauu masuk ya! Ayoo mandi! Jan lelet ah o-jo-u-sa-ma!" kata mayu-chan sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "kalian dibawah saja, aku bersiap dulu," lalu mereka mengangguk dan memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan "uwahhh suara (name) setelah 2 minggu ga denger! Kyaa " begitu kira-kira.

-skip-

Kita naik mobil, karena rumahku cukup jauh untuk ke sekola. Untuk info aku bersekolah di Rakuzan dan aku adalah ketua ekstrakulikuler band. Namun kami belum memutuskan nama band kami yang beranggotakan aku (vokalis sekaligus gitaris), mayu (pianis), sasaki (basis), dan Rika (drumer).

Kami turun dari mobil dan aku melihat dia. Muka yang asing dengan surai merah. Aku tak pernah melihatnya. Aku lama melihat punggungnya dan ia berbalik melihat ku. Dengan mata merah – emasnya, ia seperti menelitiku. Dan ia seperti mencatat sesuatu dipapan jalannya.

sampai sampai di kelas ada orang yang menarik rambutku dan mendorongku ke pojok, aku kaget dan "hey, kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat?"

Aku menggeleng dan dia menarik kerahku sampai aku terjinjit "gara-gara kamu, ayahku dipecat! Jangan pura-pura gatau ya! Kamu kan anak si brengsek itu! Bilang ayahmu jangan seenaknya memecat dan memenjarakan orang!"

Aku tak menhgerti tapi, karna dia mengajak ribut kuladeni dong. Kulepas tangannya dan kuplintir. "hey, kau tahu kenapa dia dipecat? Karena dia membunuh kakak ku." dia marah dan mencakarku di muka. "bukan ayah! Itu orang lain—" "suruhan ayahmu." Sambungku dengan tatapan kosong. "dia memukul hidungku. Aku tak terima dan menarik tangannya lalu membantingnya.

"(name)! Tenangkan dirimu, tolong. Kau juga yuko! Sudah mencari masalah pagi-pagi! " kata sensei. "Kalian berdua ikut aku ke ruang guru!"

Tiba-tiba muncul si anak bersurai merah itu."sensei, aku ingin berbicara dengan (name). Jangan bawa dia." Katanya. Sensei mengangguk dan langsung pergi tanpa basa-basi.

"(readers full name) ikut aku keruang osis. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Berdua." Aku heran dan diam saja ditempat. Ia jalan duluan seperti mengira aku akan mengikutinya. Kenyataanya tidak, "respon mu lama ya," katanya berbalik badan dan menarik tangan ku.

-skip-

"jadi (name) pertama aku turut berduka cita."katanya.

"ah, arigatou." Kataku kaku dan tanpa melihat matanya. Aku tak nyaman dengan mata itu.

"(name) lihat aku." Katanya lembut. Tapi menurutku aneh.

"apa? Kau mau menceramahiku kah? Kau siapa, apa posisi mu disini?" kataku entah polos atau bodoh.

"aku? Kau tidak tahu? Ah iya kau tak masuk 2 minggu. Watashi wa Akashi Seijuuro. Seito kaichou, yoroshiku" katanya menyunggingkan senyum.

"hooo, ganti ya rupanya. Jadi, silahkan ceramahi aku. Sudah mau jam masuk nih." Kataku dengan mata yang menunjukan sudah biasa diceramahi, tepatnya bosan sampai neg.

"tidak, aku mengajakmu bermain shogi disini." Kata Akashi.

"haah? Aku tak bisa main." Kataku heran.

"jaa, aku akan mengajarimu. Tapi sepertinya... ga jadi deh." Katanya melihat wajahku aneh.

"kenapa? Ada yang aneh diwajahku?" aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"kau harus istirahat disini dulu. Lihat nih..." ia memajukan badannya dan memegang bagian atas bibirku. "darah, kau mimisan. Mugkin karena tadi kau kena tinju Yuko."

Wajahku memerah. Siapa juga yang ga malu? Masa mimisan didepan orang yang baru dikenal sih? "he-heeehh? Te-terus gi-gimana nih?" aku panik setengah mati gatau kenapa.

"jangan panik, sini," ia menuntun ku ke sofa dan membarigkanku. "kau tidur saja, aku akan menemanimu. Oh sebentar, nih" ia memasangkan perban di jidatku yang tadi dicakar oleh Yuko. " nah sudah. Tidur, aku akan berada di sampingmu. Kalau butuh apa-apa bilang saja."

"jangan di sam—" "aku bilang tidur. Kau harus tidur. Perintahku absolut. Aku memjamkan mata dengan kesal. Siapa dia? Baru kenal sudah suruh-suruh, sok akrab lagi. Aku measakan kepalaku dielus-elus dan mulai mengantuk. Samar-samar aku mencium wangi tubuh akashi mendekat. Sepertinya aku kenal...

"(name)... sampai kapan kau mau terus melupakanku?"

Aku tak mendegar apapun dan tertidur.

**Chapter 1. END**

Tadaa ch.1 sekian... anoo ga seru ya? Mohon reviewnya yaa... aku pertama kali nulis. Jadi ga pro sama sekali dehh hehe. =w=)/

Matta nee~


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

Caution:

-Typo bertebaran

-OOC sana sini

-Watashi wa newbie deshoo, jadi kurang pro =w=)a

**Akashi Seijuuro x reader **

Akashi POV~

Dia datang. Suatu hal yang tak kukira akan terjadi lagi. Kini dia ada disampingku dengan wajahnya yang damai. Daridulu aku tahu, dia pasti akan tertidur bila kepalanya dielus-elus. Sudah seperti kucing saja haha.

"_apa? Kau mau menceramahiku hah? Kau siapa, apa posisi mu disini?"_

Kata-kata mu itu masih tajam seperti dulu. .Apakah kejadian 1 tahun lalu benar-benar membuatmu melupakanku? Kau tak mengingatku, itu lelucon kan? Tapi sepertinya dia tetap tak bisa bercanda seperti tetsu.

Aku ingin keadaan ini terus berlanjut selamanya, tapi apakah bisa? Hmmm... ah, pasti bisa. Liat saja nanti, tak ada yang tak mungkin kalau aku mau haha.

Reader POV~

Aku terbangun oleh bel makan siang. Wuihh aku sudah tidur selama itu ya? Hebat sekali... dengan mata yang tertutup, aku mulai ngulet (?) "huuaaaaa tidur ku pulas se-hoammmm-kalyi nyem nyem," aku menarik-narik tanganku keatas dan pluk. Hmm? Aku memukul sesutu ya? Aku pegang dan kuremas. Hmm ko empuk?

"owhuyaoo huime-shama," (butuh translate? ohayou hime-sama) katanya dengan pipnya yang kuremas.

"uwaaaaaahhh!" aku terlonjak kaget dan sontak duduk menjauh.

"hahaha kau tidur pulas sekali sampai membuat pulau. Ara, liat pulau disofaku lebih besar daripada benua Amerika," katanya tertawa.

Aku masih kaget dan buru-buru mengelap mulutku. Yang ternyata tidak basah sama sekali. "apaan? Ko mulutku ga basah? Bohong ya! Liat sih mana benua Amerika sialanmu itu" kataku dengan wajah memerah sampai ke kuping. Aku merangkak disofa dan mendekat pada nya untuk melihat benua Amerika apalal itu yang dia katakan.

"eeeehhh? Mana ko gaada? Bohong ya! Mana sihh?" aku meraba-raba sofa itu sementara dia terus menertawakan aku.

"hey hey, kamu masih saja polos seperti dulu yaa. Aku berbohong, mana mungkin kamu ngeces... kalo beneran kamu udah kulempar keluar kali..." katanya sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal

"aaahh, akashi tukang boong ternyata! Ungggg nyebelin!" kataku sambil mengembungkan mulut. Hei, ko aneh? Aku merasa... sesak? Apa ini? Seperti... rindu?

"ara... jangan ngambek gitu dong kan bercanda doang hahaha," katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Aneh, pikirku. Seperti ada yang salah.

"hei... apa kau tak salah kalimat barusan?" kataku masih dengan perasaan aneh.

"apa yang salah? Aku tidak pernah salah. Aku selalu benar tuh," katanya dengan penuh keyakinan. Dia tersenyum dengan heran dan bertanya, "kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Apa dia tidak sadar? Pikirku, "iya, kenapa kau bilang 'seperti dulu' apa... kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kita pernah mengenal dekat kah?" lalu dia tersenyum. Senyuman itu tak bisa kubaca, aku tak mengerti maksud dari senyuman itu. Seperti senang mungkin? Campur heran dan... apalah aku tak mengerti.

"ah, memang benar rupanya," katanya pelan.

"hah? Kau bilang apa? Aku tak mendengarmu, ulang dongg," kataku penasaran.

"aku tak berkata apa-apa..." kata akashi.

"hei, kau kan laki-laki. Ga boleh nyangkal gitu dong! Terus kalau ngomong suaranya yang keras. Katanya ketua osis, ayo tadi kamu bilang apa?" kataku sambil mengembungkan pipiku.

"tidak. Kita tak pernah mengenal. Aku hanya... ingat seseorang yang mirip. Sangat persis denganmu, namun dia menghilang dan entah kapan ia mau kembali melihat ku lagi," katanya dengan senyuman yang tak bisa kubaca itu.

Aku merasa tak puas dengan jawabannya itu, maka aku membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi. Namun, belum sempat ada suara yang keluar dia sudah mendekap mulutku dan tersenyum. Orang ini... tersenyum saja terus! Setidaknya biarkan aku juga baca senyuman mu yang aneh itu dong! "ahahiihhh! Huhaa ha? Hahu hu hanhing hahh?" (tarnlate desu: akashiii buka ga? Mau ku banting hah?)

Lalu dia tersenyum dan berkata "(name) jangan banyak tanya. Sana istirahat sama teman-temanmu." Lalu ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku.

"puahhh unggg akashi!" kesempatan nanya lagi muahaha "akashi dia siiiaa—puuhhh" sialan didekap lagi mulutnya. Okeh nyerah, aja deh ga nanya lagi. Buat sekarang maksudnya yaa~

Ia memajukan badannya sampai-sampai jarak wajah kita hanya sekitar 5 centimeter, "(name), jangan banyak tanya. Aku ga suka orang banyak tanya dan kasar kayak kamu. Keluar ini perintah." Lalu ia memandangku sambil senyum. Lebih tepatnya sih senyum aneh itu.

Aku diam saja. Ga mau keluar. Tepatnya lagi ga bisa sih, dia aja masih dekap mulutku. "tunggu apalagi, (name)-san?" katanya sambil memiringkan kepala dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu aku membalas dengan kesal, "hepaaahhhh hooohh hihaha hehuahh hahih hi hehaaapppp," (translate desu: lepassss donggg gimana keluar, masih didekap)

"hahaha aku ga ngerti bahasa h, (name)... hahaha. Ah masih kudekap ya... yaudah nih," dia lepas tangannya lagi. Aku gamau nanya buat sekarang. Liat aja besok muehehe. Aku pun berdiri dan dan bilang "permisi yaa," dengan kesal aku berjalan ke pintu.

"hei berhenti sebentar (name)," katanya sambil berdiri dan mendekat.

"kau ini kan perempuan (name), setidaknya kau lihat dulu seberapa berantakannya rambutmu dikaca itu," katanya sambil menunjuk kaca. Aku berjalan ke depan kaca itu dan yang benar saja, rambutku berantakan sekali!

"terus harus kurapikan pakai apa? Aku bukan tipe anak perempuan yang feminim dan bawa sisir kemanapun dia pergi," kataku dengan santai. Habis mau bagaimana lagi kan?

"sebentar yaa," dia ke laci mejanya dan mencari sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan sisir perempuan dan berjalan ke arah ku. "duduk dikursi yang menghadap kaca itu, aku akan menyisirmu."

Lalu aku duduk dan dia mulai menyisir rambutku dengan lembut. Ungg, bukannya aku mau ya! Ta-tapi daripada didekap! Rambutku ternyata sudah sepinggang tanpa kusadari. Aku berfikir untuk memotongnya seleher lalu tiba-tiba akashi berkata, "rambutmmu panjang dan ikal ya, boleh aku punya satu permohonan padamu?"

"apaan? Asal jangan yang mustahil seperti mengecat rambutku dan membotakinya ya!" kataku.

"cat? Ah, rambutmu memang berwarna coklat gelap dari sananya ya..." katanya sambil terus menyisir.

"cepatt, sebut apa permintaanmu ah. jangan banyak ngomong dongg," kataku penasaran.

"tolong jangan potong rambutmu. Se-senti atau se-mili pun yaa," lalu ia mengambil sebagian rambutku dan menciumnya. Aku sontak kaget dan berbalik badan. Dan mendapati matanya menghindariku. Ia lalu memberiku isyarat untuk berdiri. "ini, untukmu. Itu punya oka-san yang sekarang sudah tiada. Jangan hilang ya, karena itu sangat berharga untukku."

Lalu ia memelukku dan dengan sangat hati-hati dan memegang bahuku. Ia menatap lurus ke arah ku dengan mata khawatir. "kau, juga jangan hilang." Lalu ia mencium keningku dengan lembut dan lama. Aku hanya mematung bingung. Apa maksudnya? Sedetik lalu ia bilang membenci orang sepertiku. Detik berikutnya dia mencium keningku, aneh.

Ia melepas bibirnya dari keningku dan membuat tubuhku memutar tak menghadapnya lagi. Ia mendorongku pelan tapi pasti. Ia menghindari tatapanku. Kali ini aku menurut saja dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Ia membukakan pintu untukku tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku terus menatapnya sambil berjalan keluar, namun ia tetap menunduk. "matta ne, (name)" dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku melihat diantara sela-sela pintu yang masih terbuka.

Aku bahkan tak bisa percaya dengan mataku. Ia tampak sedih dan aku melihat ada sebulir dua bulir yang turun dari mata merah – emasnya. _Ia menangis._

Akashi POV~

Aku tak percaya. Aku tak pernah menangis. Bahkan saat oka-san meninggal aku tidak menangis. Tapi kenapa kali ini aku menangis? Aku tak ingat rasa sedih bercampur bahagia seperti ini. Terakhir aku merasakannya saat oka-san, sayuki ( ceritanya kaka reader yaa) masih ada di sini.

Saat mereka pergi, semua mulai menjadi dingin. Otou-san sibuk, dan saat itu (name) tak mengingatku. Dan tak akan pernah lagi mungkin. Aku hanya sendirian.

Hmm, dulu setiap hari aku datang ke rumah sakit melihatmu. Setelah 1 minggu kau akhirnya sadar dan sayangnya saat itu aku ada pertandingan. Saat selesai pertandingan aku lari dari tempat pertandingan ke rumah sakit. dan saat sampai dirumah sakit, kamu tersenyum padaku. Aku melihatmu dengan senyum lebar, kau tertawa dan berkata:

"_Arara kamu salah masuk kamar ya? Aku juga sering nih, hahaha. Padahal ini kamarku sendiri yaa huft. Ettou, sepertinya kita seumuran, kamu siapa? Mau jenguk siapa?"_

Lalu kau pun pergi ke Inggris untuk melupakan kenangan buruk tentang kematian ibumu bersama ayahmu. Dan setelah lulus, aku pindah ke Kyoto untuk melupakanmu.

-skip-

Reader POV~

"mooooo (name)-chan! (name)-chan! (name)-chan! Kamu diapain lama bangettt, kaichou yang baru serem ya kan?" kata mayu.

"seram?" kataku dengan muka yang sangat heran

"iya iya! Seram kan! Kau tau yuko-san pernah membantai dia dan waktu keluar dari ruang ketua osis, pipi yuko-san ada darah bekas terbaret gunting! Syukurlah kau tak knapa-napa," kata sasaki.

"kau diapain aja sama monster itu?" akhirnya Rika angkat bicara. Tadi pagi ia tak berangkat bersama karena kesiangan dan telat ke sekolah.

"aku? Diapain? Hemm, disuruh tidur, ngobrol, diajak main shogi, disisrin. Ah! Sama dikasih perban nih," kataku sambil menunjuk jidat.

Mereka semua heran dan memilih untuk melupakan apa yang kubicarakan. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering dan rupanya itu otou-san.

"moshi-moshi," kataku lembut. Tapi bukan ayah namanya kalau balasnya juga lembut.

"Hallå!" kata tou-san diujung sana. Kayaknya itu bukan bahasa jerman deh, taou-san tou-san ckck...

"Kenapa tou-san? Aku lagi di sekolah dan tou-san salah bahasa rasanya," kataku dengan nada meledek.

"heh? Salah ya? Itu bahasa apa dong? Bukan jerman ettou bentar, berfikir keras dulu ummmm," ya ampun. Aku bingung orang kayak ayah bisa ngejalanin prusahaan besar gimana coba caranya yaa..

"tou-san jangan lama-lama ah, itu bahasa Swedia tau. Udah tou-san kenapa telepon?" kataku dengan nada sabar.

"ara, Swedia ya! Kamu pinter banget yaa anak papa me—"

"tou-san! Yang benerrr," kataku memotong. Teman-temanku sepertinya bisa mendengar dan berkata "(name) tou-san lucu yaa," iyasih lucu. Tapi kebanyakan ngomong.

"em-ehem. Langsung aja yaa, besok sore kamu ke restoran kita yang intinya paling deket sama rumah, jam 7. Tou-san lupa nama jalannya, nanti tou-san ada koo. Kamu duduk aja dulu di meja 4, nanti ada anak temen papa disan—uwohhh mr. Goerge what is it? Ahh, wait a minute hehehe—nah (name) jaa mata muu—" _nitt_. Hapenya ku matiin deh.

Ada apa ya? Tou-san tumben. Kalo ga penting ga bakal pulang.

Akahi POV~

"nani tou-san?" kataku yang masih duduk di ruang osis.

"besok kamu ke restoran (nama keluarga reader) yaa, nanti ada anaknya temen tou-san disana. Kalo ga salah meja 4, ah ya meja 4. Jam 7 yaa, jaa ayah kerja lagi dul— please wait— matta ne seijuuro-kun" _nitt._

**Chapter **

Ch.2 sekian deshoo~~ seru ga? Kepanjangan ya? Gomenasai kalo mengecewakan yaa ('._.`)

Jaaa, kalo mau tau kelanjutannya, tunggu minggu depan desho ;3


End file.
